


The kiss of life

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [18]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5593387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yang risks it all to save Blake</p>
            </blockquote>





	The kiss of life

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/3xq8rh/12_days_of_bumblebee_day_9/cy6u9dv?context=3
> 
> Source: http://imgur.com/tWYyXHs

Blake could only look, only see as she fell. Adam had forced her to the edge of the cliff, having reflected Yang's most powerful punch back at her, removing her from the fierce combat. Then Adam had slammed Wilt's hilt into her temple, stunning her. As she staggered backwards, her foot moved from scree to thin air.

And then she fell.

"Blake!" Yang screamed, sitting up from her personal crater and seeing Blake stumble off the edge of the cliff.

She ignored her scroll screaming how low her aura was and ran. Her semblance wouldn't get Blake back, so she'd have to do it herself.

Adam swung at her, but since Yang was aiming for the edge of the cliff rather than Adam, Wilt passed over her head as she kept low, diving towards the ripples that remained from where Blake had hit the water.

Thoughts raced through Yang's mind as she fell. How deep was the water? Were there rocks? How deep was Blake? How-

She hit the water arrow-straight, salt stinging her eyes as she forced them open and looked for Blake. Her heavy clothes helped her sink, and she could see Blake drift down, deeper and further away from her.

She kicked her legs and swam, following the trail of clear bubbles drifting from Blake's mouth and nostrils.

The light was fading when she took Blake's face in her hands, sensing no life, no alertness. She looked so pale, her hair floating above her head, and a red mark on her temple. Her eyes were closed.

She pressed her lips against Blake's and forced oxygen into Blake's body.

The kiss of life took immediate effect, and Blake surged back to consciousness, eyes snapping open and grabbing Yang's hands.

Yang was feeling dizzy, either from success of the fact she was now running out of oxygen, and wrapped her arms around Blake's waist. Blake copied her and they swam to the surface together, racing to the light.

Yang was seeing spots as her head broke the surface, drawing in a deep, whooping breath and blinking rapidly, trying to clear her vision.

Blake was coughing and shaking, so Yang swam up close, and guided Blake towards the shore.

Yang slumped as soon as Blake was safe, looking towards the lone figure on the cliff as he walked away.

Her vision was blocked as Blake moved in front of her and kissed her.

Oxygen again proved to be the enemy as they broke the kiss, Yang wrapping her arms around Blake and holding her close, emotions high.

"I thought I lost you." She whispered, choking up.

"You did." Blake murmured. "But then you brought me back."

Yang's crying turned into laughter. She was alive, Blake was alive and Adam was gone for now. Blake joined her, rolling onto her back and looking up at the sky. She let out a wild shout, letting the world know she was alive, she was happy.

A bullhead soared overhead, responding to the emergency alerts from both huntresses.

"Oh, look who turned up." Blake said, wryly smiling over at Yang.

"About time. I could do with a Margarita." Yang grinned.

Blake rolled her eyes.

"I don't think it's the right season for that." She said, fatigue finally setting in, and finding her teeth chattering.

Yang shuffled over to Blake and put her arm around her, Blake immediately feeling Yang's warmth radiating off her. She rested her head on Yang's shoulder as the bullhead made its landing. She always felt safe when Yang was with her.


End file.
